Love Never Felt So Good
by natalia.06
Summary: Por fin Beca ha tomado una de las decisiones más importante de su vida y va a sorprender a Chloe.


**¡Dar todas las gracias a Aca-Shipper Bechloe por darme la oportunidad de subir su Fic! ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

"Love Never Felt So Good"

 **Beca.**

Estoy muy nerviosa, he planeado por meses esta sorpresa para Chloe, he estado de viaje en Londres y he armado absolutamente todo para dar el gran paso. Traje a Chloe hasta esta ciudad para disfrutar de unas vacaciones juntas y antes de viajar de regreso a casa darle una pequeña sorpresa con ayuda de mis amigos de la disquera dejando pistas regadas por toda la ciudad.

 **Chloe.**

Me desperté y no vi a Beca, es raro que ella este despierta tan temprano, eran los últimos días en esta hermosa ciudad antes de partir de regreso a casa y quería pasarlos con ella así que baje a buscarla.

-Hola señorita Beale, ¿Quiere que la lleve a algún lado?

-Hola Deedee, ¿Sabes a donde fue Beca hoy?

-No, pero me dio órdenes de quedarme con usted por si necesita algo.

-Hmm, gracias Deedeee.

Subí a la habitación de nuevo y marque el número de Beca.

-¡Chloe! Buenos días flojita. Dijo una vocesita del otro lado de la bocina.

-Becs, buenos días cariño ¿Dónde estás?

-Ah, salí un segundo pero no te preocupes estoy bien, deje a Deedee contigo, tengo una sorpresa para ti, disfrútala y nos vemos más tarde. Te quiero.

-¿Una sorpresa? Yo también te quiero, ya quiero que sea más tarde para verte.

-Pronto mi niña, pronto. Y colgó.

Bueno, vería a Beca más tarde así que tome una ducha.

 **Beca.**

-Muy bien chicos es hora de poner en marcha el plan.

Realmente no estaba fuera pero Chloe, estaba en la habitación de enfrente a la de nosotras en el hotel pero no quería que lo supiera, la primera fase de mi plan sorpresa había entrado en acción.

Por debajo de la puerta pase un sobre verde, espero Chloe lo vea.

 **Chloe.**

Salí de la ducha y pude ver un sobre verde sobre debajo de la puerta en su interior había una tarjeta que tenía escrito algo y pude reconocer la letra, la nota decía:

" _Soy sede del parlamento, tengo 4 caras grandes exactas y resulta que también soy el 3er edificio más grande de mi categoría en el mundo. Ven a buscarme…"_

Abrí la puerta pero no vi a nadie, llame de nuevo varias veces al móvil de Beca pero no me contestaba, era raro, así que me vestí rápidamente y comencé a leer la nota unas cuantas veces más, no entendía a qué se refería.

-¿4 caras? ¿Un parlamento? Voltee a ver por la ventana del cuarto y una gran torre con 4 caras pude identificar. -¡Claro! ¡El Big Ben!- Tome mi bolso, una chamarra y me dirigí hasta el gran reloj.

-¿Quiere que la lleve a algún lado señorita Beale?

-No Deedee, gracias, iré sola. Comencé a caminar hasta la torre.

Cuando llegue pensaba que encontraría a Beca pero no la vi, un chico frente al reloj bailaba una canción que se me hacía familiar.

-Disculpa ¿Chloe Beale? Un chico alto moreno me llamó.

-Ah sí, esa soy yo.

-Tome, es de parte de la señorita Mitchell. El chico me dio un sobre rojo exactamente igual al verde que estaba en la habitación.

-¿Sabes dónde está ella? Le pregunte pero el solo movió los hombros y se fue.

Abrí el siguiente sobre y leí lo que decía:

" _Fui diseñada como baluarte para los conquistadores a las afueras de Londres y tener un dominio estratégico cerca del Río Támesis…"_

Debí tomar la clase de historia más en serio, no entendía a donde quería que fuera, me quedaba claro que Beca había diseñado un juego de pistas por toda la cuidad pero olvido que era mala en historia.

Tome mi móvil y googleé dominio estratégico cerca del Támesis. Ya sabía cuál era el siguiente punto el Castillo de Windsor así que tome un red bus hacia el Castillo y una canción, comenzaba a sonar.

Cuando llegue al castillo decidí tomarme un par de fotos, la vista era increíble hasta que otro chico se acercó a mí de nuevo.

-¿Chloe Beale? Pregunto.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Bienvenida al castillo, una de las más importantes residencias reales. Toma. Me tendió un sobre azul.

-¿Beca te mando? Pregunte

-Algo así. Sonrió, se dio vuelta y fue.

Yo lo tome y abrí sacando la tarjeta del interior y este traía una nueva pista que decía:

" _Soy una noria de 135 metros frente al County Hall y las oficinas del Ministerio de Defensa."_

Rápidamente busque en el mapa que compre el County Hall, me tomo un poco porque andaba del lado erróneo del mapa hasta que lo encontré, el ojo de Londres.

Saque unos lentes de mi bolso y empecé a caminar hasta el ojo, no estaba tan lejos de ahí, además el clima era cálido, definitivamente todo era perfecto pero no entendía que tramaba Beca aún.

Cuando llegue al ojo había muchas personas, por un segundo creí que eran a causa de Beca pero en realidad solo eran montones de turistas formados.

-¿Chloe Beale? Una voz detrás de mí me asusto.

-Am sí, esa soy yo.

-Venga conmigo. Camine a lado del chico y pasamos a un lado de los turistas que esperaban subir al ojo.

-Por favor suba y esto es para usted. Me dio solo una tarjeta y unos binoculares. –Cuando este en lo más alto lea la tarjeta.-

Me metí en un mirador y tome la tarjeta.

-Si ves a Mitchell dile que aún no sé qué trama pero me encanta.

Los turistas me observaban, era obvio ya que el apellido Mitchell se lo atribuían a Beca, gran productora musical y DJ. El mirador comenzó a moverse e iba subiendo, leí la tarjeta: _"Asómate…"_ pero aún no entendía a qué se refería.

Cuando llegué al punto más alto volví a leer la nota e hice lo que venía escrito, pude ver el Támesis, me puse lo binoculares esperando encontrar algo y en la azotea de un edificio pude notar una figura pequeña familiar, era Beca con un enorme letrero junto a ella que decía: _"TE AMO CHLOE, TE AMO."_ En ese momento sonó mi móvil y era ella.

-¿Si?

-Hola bonita, me han dicho que estas en el ojo, ¿Ya encontraste lo que estabas buscando? Podía ver la sonrisa de Beca a lo lejos.

-Sí, justo en este momento te estoy viendo cariño.

-¿Así? Comenzó a hacer gestos graciosos.

-Sí, deja ya de hacer eso. No pude contener la risa, estaba llena de todo, nervios, emoción, sentimiento. -¿Ya podré verte o seguirás escondiéndote?

-Pronto mi niña, ya casi. Esta vez fui yo quien colgó y el mirador volvió a bajar.

Cuando baje ya no estaba el chico del sobre, rayos creo que olvido darme la siguiente pista ¿O es que Beca vendría por mí?

-Señorita Beale, su siguiente pista. Un chico moreno me saco de mis pensamientos, me tendió un sobre café, yo me apresure a abrirlo y leer.

" _Albergo 2 cámaras la de los Lores y la de los Comunes, ven a buscar tu regalo para esta noche…"_

Definitivamente después de esto me leeré un libro de historia no vaya a ser que Beca haga lo mismo en Egipto y no tenga ni idea y termine en el desierto con un camello.

-Excuse me Sir. Can you tell me which is the place it has two cameras, one is house of lords and the other is house of commons? Le pregunte a un hombre que estaba cerca de mí.

-Yes, is the parliament. Bueno de regreso al Big Ben o al menos cerca de este.

-Thank you!

Continúe hasta el parlamento, ya había estado por aquí antes bueno cerca de aquí, era enorme no recordaba, la primera vez que vine aquí con Beca me dio todo un recorrido por el lugar. Tome un par de fotos y compre algo para comer ya que moría de hambre.

-¿Chloe? ¡Chloe! Pude reconocer esa voz, era Freddie un amigo de Beca que vivía aquí hace unos años.

-¡Freddie! Que gusto me da verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Beca me ha dicho que vinieron unos días de vacaciones y no podía perderme verlas.

-Sí, hace unos días llegamos y nos vamos pasado mañana.

-Sí, algo así me comento Beca, bueno ¿Y qué haces por aquí?

-Beca planeo algo y me ha traído por toda la cuidad buscando pistas y llegado aquí pero creo que aquí termino el juego, no hay más pistas.

-Hmm, te equivocas. Freddie saco una tarjeta y me la dio.

" _Te dejo con Freddie para que vayas a comprar algo bonito para esta noche, espero disfrutes su compañía y platiquen un buen rato."_

-También eres parte de esto. Lo voltee a ver con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Pero claro! No me lo podía perder, así que ahora vamos a comprarte algo lindo y alistarte para hoy en la noche. Dijo Freddie.

Paramos en varias tiendas, me probé un par de vestidos y algo casual, Freddie era el juez y después de un buen rato termine comprando un vestido casual que Freddie aprobó.

-Bueno, me ha gustado pasar el tiempo contigo Chloe pero debes seguir tu camino, toma. Freddie saco un sobre morado y me lo dio.

-Gracias, a mí también me dio gusto pasar el rato contigo. Tome el sobre y leí:

" _Cruzo el rio Támesis y me situó cerca de la torre de Londres que es la que me da el nombre…"_

Esta es sencilla, es el lugar que más me ha gustado del Londres era el puente de la Torre, estaba un poco lejos así que tome un red bus de nuevo en camino al puente, cuando llegué de nuevo esa canción sonaba, ya la había escuchado antes, acaso tenía que ver la canción con el viaje que todo el día me ha estado siguiendo.

Cuando llegue al puente exactamente pude notar a una chica que me observaba, no podía saber por qué así que seguí caminando cuando ella me alcanzo.

-¿Tú eres Chloe Beale, cierto?

-Amm si, la misma.

-No te reconocí, disculpa. ¡Ah! Esto es para ti, me dio un sobre gris. Y adentro tenía otra pista.

" _Mis colecciones abarcan campos diversos del saber humano, como la historia, la arqueología, la etnografía y el arte."_

Puede que no sea muy buena en historia pero sabía perfectamente donde encontrar eso, ¡El museo de Londres! Era obvio así que me encamine al museo, esto era divertido realmente.

Cuando llegué al museo otro chico se me acerco esta vez fue un sobre amarillo, una vez más saque la tarjeta que contenía y leí:

" _La sección de arte está disponible solo para ti, búscala y diviértete yo te veré después. Te quiero Becs…"_

Entre al museo y busque la sección que Beca había mencionado cuando llegué me lleve una sorpresa enorme, si era la sección de arte pero estaba sobre montada con bastantes fotos mías de diferentes momentos, gestos, expresiones, risas y en cada una por la parte de atrás estaba escrito a que pertenecía cada foto.

Una de ellas era una donde Beca me había contado un pésimo chiste y yo reí como loca, atrás de la foto hacía mención al chiste y yo comencé a reír de nuevo, era hermoso lo que había hecho, tarde en darme cuenta pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa canción, aún no recordaba cual era pero definitivamente todo el día la había estado escuchando.

Continúe caminando entre las fotos y leyendo, unas eran muy tontas, otras muy lindas y otras simplemente hermosas, cuando termine de verlas me encamine a la salida y ahí estaba Deedee.

-Señorita Beale, que gusto verla Beca la está esperando ya, me han mandado por usted.

-Dime Chloe y por favor llévame con ella pronto, muero por verla y darle mil besos por el detalle que ha tenido conmigo.

-¿Le ha gustado la sorpresa?

-¡Claro! Lo del museo fue lo mejor.

-Que bien pero creo que primero debe ir a cambiarse. Señalo la bolsa en mi mano.

-Oh si, lo olvide, está bien.

Deedee me llevo de regreso al hotel para poder arreglarme y estar lista. Mientras me arreglaba Beca me llamó.

-Hey, ¿Dónde andas bonita?

-Arreglándome para ti, me ha dicho que me estas esperando ¿Qué más estas planeando Mitchell?

-Ja, ja, ja nada más, Deedee te llevará hasta donde estoy, no tardes.

-Hm, prometo apurarme cariño, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero bonita.

Colgué y me apure, quería ver a Beca pronto, todo el día me trajo andando sola por toda la ciudad y ya la extrañaba.

Deedee me abrió la puerta y en seguida se encamino a un pequeño restaurante a las afueras de la cuidad y ahí estaba ella, Beca, mi chica.

 **Beca.**

Vi el carro aproximarse, sabía que pronto vería a mi pelirroja, el carro se detuvo y yo me acerque para abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches señorita Beale, espero haya disfrutado su tour de hoy.

-Estuvo increíble cariño, gracias por el día de hoy. Chloe me dio un beso mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Tengo una sorpresa más para ti el día de hoy. Tome la mano de Chloe y nos dirigimos al interior donde ya tenía la segunda parte de la sorpresa lista.

Pedí que en el restaurante solo estuviera disponible para nosotras, era pequeño y estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era el momento perfecto para concluir nuestras vacaciones.

-¿Te divertiste hoy? Pregunté.

-Si, fue de los mejores días, mi parte favorita fue el museo, no sabía que tenías tantas fotos mías de todas esas caras y momentos, me divertí demasiado, gracias por hacer de este viaje el mejor. Chloe puso sus manos sobre las mías.

-Me alegro que haya sido así, lo planee durante un tiempo para que fuera perfecto.

-Buenas noches, el chef ha mandado la especialidad de la casa, espero disfruten y tengan una velada increíble. Un mesero se acercó con la cena.

-Gracias. Respondimos ambas.

Cenamos tranquilas, Chloe me conto todo lo que hizo en el día y como estudiaría historia para que no se pierda en Egipto con un camello y no sé qué tantas cosas raras más dijo, pero al final cumplí mi objetivo que era hacer pasar un buen rato a Chloe y distraerla para armar la parte final de mi sorpresa.

-Becs, ¿Cómo se llama esa canción? Pregunto Chloe. –La escuchado todo el día y tengo curiosidad.-

Chloe ha pillado la idea de la canción, así que me paré y senté a un lado de ella para cantarle.

 _ **Bae, love never felt so good**_

 _ **& I'd die if it ever could**_

 _ **Not like you hold me, hold me**_

 _ **Awww babe, love never felt so fine**_

 _ **& I'd die if it's never mine, not like you hold me, hold me…**_

Tome la mano de Chloe y nos paramos a bailar mientras seguía cantándole.

 _ **& the nights gonna be just fine,**_

 _ **gotta fly, gotta see, gotta…**_

 _ **I can't take it,**_

 _ **Cause bae, everytime I love you, in & out of my life, in out bae,**_

 _ **tell me, if you really love me it's in and out my life in out bae**_

 _ **so bae, yes, love never felt so good…**_

Continúe cantándole a Chloe mientras bailábamos improvisadamente, pude ver en sus ojos un brillo especial, un brillo único que normalmente solo aparece cuando se trata de mí.

-Se llama "Love never felt so good..." y la has estado escuchando todo el día porque era parte del plan, porque contigo todo esto se siente bien, porque es el mejor sentimiento que conozco y todo gracias a ti. Tome con mis manos ambas mejillas de Chloe y le di un beso suave lleno de amor y cariño.

-Becs, me haces la persona más feliz del mundo, no sabes cuánto significa para mí todo lo que has hecho y la forma de hacerlo, me haces la mejor persona para ti, amo estar contigo y voy a explotar de felicidad.

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Chloe y yo la limpie con mi pulgar.

-Te mereces eso y más, te mereces todo lo bueno que hago por ti. Volví a tomar a Chloe de la cintura y la atraje hasta a mí para besarla de nuevo.

 **Chloe.**

No puedo creérmelo aún, todo era perfecto Beca estaba aquí conmigo y solo estábamos nosotras, todo el plan de Beca consistía en recordarme lo importante que soy para ella y eso me hacia la persona más feliz del universo, era tanta mi emoción que empecé a llorar, no podía contenerme, era la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Oye, aún te tengo una sorpresa más. Dijo Beca cuando nos sentamos de nuevo en la mesa.

-¿Todavía hay más?

-¡Claro! Lo de las pistas solo era para entretenerte en lo que planeaba lo demás.

-¡Vaya! Justo cuando creía que no puedes ser aún mejor que lo máximo.

-Bueno, es un día bastante importante sabes, quería que fuera todo perfecto, que todo esto fuera uno más de los recuerdos que podemos anexar a la sala de museo, eso quiero que sea esto. Beca me llevo de nuevo al centro del lugar donde la misma canción que había escuchado durante todo el día, la que Beca me había cantado aparecía de nuevo.

-Esta canción significa mucho justo ahora y siempre. Beca estaba muy nerviosa y yo comenzaba a estarlo también.

-Chloe Beale, mi increíble y rara mujer, ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tus días conmigo? Beca saco de su saco una cajita y me mostro un anillo fino de plata con un pequeño diamante en el centro, era hermoso.

No podía ni hablar, no podía reaccionar era todo en conjunto, miles de recuerdos pasaban por mi memoria, desde que conocí a Beca en la universidad, cuando se unió a las Bellas, cuando termine con Tom por ella y paso la noche entera velando mi sueño, cuando ganamos esos campeonatos a cappella, cada fiesta, cada aventura con las Bellas, cuando termino con Jesse y arregle todo un día para hacerle pasar un buen rato, nuestros errores en las presentaciones y todo lo que pasamos hasta ganar el campeonato mundial, cada pelea que tuvimos, cuando Beca se convirtió en la más grande productora musical y me hizo parte de ello, cuando confesé lo que sentía por ella en aquella fogata con las Bellas, el beso que me dio después de eso y su confesión, ella también estaba enamorada de mí. Todas esas cosas pasaron por mi mente, fue un flashback en cuestión de segundos, y seguía sin contestar.

-¡Si, claro que sí! La cara de Beca se ilumino enormemente, me puso el anillo y no pude esperar para besarla, así que la jale hasta mí y la bese con demasiada intensidad, no podía estar más feliz o completa ahora, todo iba para mejor y ahora estábamos juntas en esto.

 **Beca.**

Pude notar como Chloe se perdía en sus pensamientos había quedado shockeada y era por la pregunta y es que si algo estaba más que segura era de pasar mi vida a lado de ella, de la persona que tenia de frente.

Chloe acepto cuando encontró la salida a sus pensamientos y me beso de una manera intensa, todas sus emociones, todo lo que habíamos pasado antes y ahora estaba resumido en el beso que me dio.

Estaba feliz, ella estaba feliz y yo también lo estaba.

* * *

 **¡No olvidéis dejar una review!**


End file.
